Daughter Of Posiedon
by pischouette
Summary: "Child of Lightning, beware the earth. The Giants revenge the eight shall birth, The Forge, Trident, and Dove shall break the cage, And death unleash through Hera's Rage." Hailey lived an average life, until her family took a trip to the Grand Canyon and things changed, for better or for worse. Full summary inside; Takes place in The Lost Hero, Heroes Of Olympus Series; R&R?


Summary/Plot: Hailey lived an average life, with her younger siblings and single mother in Las Vegas NV. She always felt there's more to her than shopping with friends, movies and parties on Fridays. She's never met her dad, but from what she hears, he's a surfer and left when she was three years old and hasn't heard from him since. But when her and her family take a trip to the Grand Canyon, things change for better or for worse.

* * *

Hailey thought she was going to die.

Her littlest brother, Luis 3 years old, was nowhere in her range of sight. Panicking, she frantically searched the lobby of the Grand Canyon, and was about to call his name when she spotted him holding their brothers' Brian's six year old hand, who was holding their moms hand. Letting out a sigh of Relief, she kept on looking at the life size displays the Museum had to offer. Taking pictures of the Hualapai tribe when she heard a girl call out.

"Hey Piper! Does your tribe run this place? Do you get in free if you do a rain dance?" Hailey turned around and saw a group of girls. Girls that Hailey never liked; they were those girls that put too much make-up that made them resemble to a clown and dressed to match.

The girl assuming to be Piper wearing a snowboarding jacket, replied: "My dad's Cherokee, not Hualapai. 'Course you'd need a few brain cells to know the difference." Hailey smirked, suddenly interested in this more than the exhibits. Isabel widened her eyes, eyes in feign shock.

"Oh sorry! Was your _mom _in this tribe? Oh, that's right. You never knew your mom." Isabelle retorted, Piper charged her, about to start a fight when a guy with a baseball cap pulled over his face shouted at them to settle down and to keep on moving. Pity and anger swelled up inside her. She didn't like people like that, and she felt pity for Piper, she knew what it was like not to know your own parent. She realized they were probably a group of students on a field trip. Sending a text to her mom saying **'Where are you?'. **She discreetly followed the group, trailing after two boys behind the group. A Blondie and a curly brunette with pointy ears which she found amusing. Snapping pictures here and there, the group went out to the sky walk. Still not finding her family, she sent another text letting her mom know where she'll be. She was awestruck at the view, she took more pictures. She was about to go to the railing when she spotted the little clique Isabel was in. Smiling she called to the girl.

"Isabel right?" She called to the girl. Isabel looked at me up and down.

"Yeah, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Hailey." I extended my hand out, but Isabel only stared at it like a bug. "Wow! You're make-up looks so perfect!" I said a little too loud; I knew I caught the attention of a few looking students. Obviously pleased, Isabel smiled.

"Yes, well I did it myself; I'm hoping to become a make-up artist."

Hailey grinned. "Wow, like make-up for movies?"

"Yeah" Isabel smiled wider.

"Hey, I'll bet you'll be great. Hey, you mind giving me your number? I'm interested if you'd give me a full make-over; I'll pay you." I said. Isabel beamed with pride.

"Well of course!" She practically bounced in her place, pleased because the rest of the girls kept on saying: 'you're so cool Isabel!' and 'Lucky!'.

"It's 555-3241" Hailey wrote it down on her cell.

"Alright, I'll give you a call when Halloween comes. I'm thinking of being Frankenstein bride, or a zombie. Or maybe I'll be like you for Halloween! I'm still deciding between self, spoiled bitch or a clown. Cause with all that crap on your face, you can sure pass for one. I'll let you know when the Circus comes. Kay? Bye!" I blew a kiss to the now red face girl and quickly left to the railing. She was suprised at herself, usually she was the quiet one, who spent more time reading and taking pictures, than applying cosmetics on her face. Forgetting about the girl, she kept on taking more pictures of the grand canyon. She was about to head inside when the guy with the baseball hat and megaphone was blocking her way.

"Um, excuse me." Hailey tried to move around but he stepped in front of her.

"Saw what you said to Isabel." he said in a low voice. Hailey froze. Crap she thought, maybe this is their teacher. Before she was about to say something, a guy about her age or older, with a tan and blonde hair, wearing a purple shirt and faded jeans, came up to them. The teacher was looking up at the sky and said to the guy: "Did you do this?" Hailey looked up and saw a dark circle of clouds was over the sky walk, but the rest was clear all around. Weird, she thought. The guy took a step back.

"Do what?" he asked. To Hailey, it almost seemed the teacher was implying if the kid did the storm. She was about to leave when the teacher spoke.

"Stay right there cupcake! What are you doing here and why are you messing up my job?" He glared the both of them. What asshole, she thought. She spoke at the same time the kid spoke.

"Excuse me? I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"You mean, you don't _know_ me?"

The teacher snorted, he looked at Hailey. "Yeah, you do." He turned to the guy, "Never seen you before in my life." The kid looked relieved.

"Look sir, I don't know how I got here. I just woke up on the school bus. All I know is I'm not supposed to be here."

The teachers voice dropped to a murmur. "Got that right. You kids got a powerful way with the mist, kids if you" pointing at the guy, "can make all these people think they know you, and you" he said pointing a finger at Hailey, "making people think you're like everybody else; but you can't fool me. I've been smelling monsters for days now. I knew we had a infiltrator, but you don't smell like monsters. You both smell like half-bloods. So - who are you kids and where'd you come from?" Hailey stared at the teacher in shock.

"What the hell?"

"I don't know who I am, I don't have any memories. You've gotta help me." The kid said.

"Is this some kind of joke? Who am i?! Who are you?! I don't know what the hell you're talking about lunatic!" Hailey was almost screaming, this must be some sick joke. The teacher studied our faces and muttered "Great, you're being truthful. Look kids, I don't know who you are. I just know what you are. This means I gotta protect four of you now-"

"You're not going to do nothing to me!" Hailey was about to take off when the kid grabbed her arm. "Just listen!"

"This morning," the teacher said "I got a message from camp." Hailey almost fainted. camp. That triggered her memory. Three days ago, she had a dream about someone telling her she was to go to camp, and do what the fates had decided for her. She didn't want to listen to the crazy teacher cause what he was saying scared her, she didn't hear what they were both saying until lightning cracked, snapping her out of her thoughts. The wind picked with a vengeance. It was so strong, Hailey's petite body would've fallen over had the blonde guy not been grabbing her arm. The teacher grabbed his mega phone and started telling the kids to go inside.

The purple t-shirt guy said something about this being stable, when the teacher said "Under normal circumstances, which these aren't. Come on!"

[][][][][][][][][][]

Everything was chaotic, the storm churned into a miniature hurricane, backpacks, papers were flying everywhere. Hailey tried running for the doors and saw them being held by Piper and a guy. When they were closed shut. After that everything was fuzzy. the guy that was holding the door, Dylan, she heard Piper call him, was smiling like an idiot. He said something and she turned around and saw the teacher and the guy and that Latino kid with the pointy ears and curly hair yelling. She couldn't hear over what they were saying, but didn't want to. She saw the teacher transform into a creature, no more baseball bat, instead there were to bumps on his head and the baseball bat turned into a tree branch.

"What the hell? This can't be happening!" Hailey shrieked as Dylan pointed at the Latino kid and a funnel cloud materialized around him.

"PIPER!" Hailey screamed as she ran towards her as Dylan threw her, only for Dylan to do the same thing to her.

"Oh no you don't!" He laughed as Hailey landed with a loud thud. Her eyesight became blurry and she felt something warm and wet on her forehead. She couldn't get up, her head was throbbing and something was keeping her from getting up. She turned her head and saw Piper was looking at her with concern from where she was laying at. Piper was holding the club, realizing she was playing dazed, but when she turned to look at Dylan and where the rest were standing but she only saw the Blondie and something else. Dylan had his face but his body was... it looked like his whole form was composed of black vapor. He had sprouted black smoky wings and rose above the sky walk. No way, they were going against that?! She thought and once again tried to get up, but she couldn't. Her shirt was now soaked and realized with horror it was her blood. Spots began to blur her vision even more. Then as fast as it appeared the pressure from preventing her to stay down was gone. Although she felt extremely dizzy she tried her best to get up. She managed and saw Dylan raise his hand with arcs of electricity and threw them at the Blondie. Hailey thought she screamed but only a throaty squeak. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Latino kid and something that had furry legs and the rest human body of the teacher. The Blondie caught her attention by getting up. He should be dead, she thought, he took out what seemed like a coin to Hailey and flipped it which came back down as a golden sword. Hailey didn't know why she did it, but she saw those wind figures with electricity and using all her energy she ran in front of him. The pain was excruciating, her body felt like it was on fire and she let out a scream.

"Hailey you idiot!" she thought she heard a man say that, she felt something cradling her and something on her forehead and someone saying "Stay with me!" She tried but everything was fading away, soon it was all black.

* * *

Hello! So what'd ya think? Liked it, hated it, loved it? I wrote this down a long time ago and never thought about posting it up. Yes, I added a new character, daughter of Poseidon, but trust me if you guys like it and I get enough reviews/followers I will keep going, and explain everything else later on in the story. Just thought I'd try this out.

Anyways, please let me know if you have any questions, comments, suggestions, ideas, constructive criticism by reviewing or PMing me :)

Much love

Gaby xo


End file.
